trainboy90_presents_trackmaster_thomas_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
These are the rules of this wiki. If you disobey them then you will recive a strike or ban They are...... General #No swearing or using any sexual language. #No spamming, including typing things in "ALL CAPS". #Treat others the way you want to be treated. #Keep religious arguments off this Wiki. #Do not post inappropriate comments or pages. #No blocking or striking anyone for no reason. #And absolutely no vandalism! #Never ever edit any pages #Editing pages could result a warning before getting a first strike #Per FANDOM's guidelines and the law of COPPA, all users are required to be 13 or older before making an account. Anyone who is found to be under the age limit will be banned until they are of age. # No foul or obscene language of any kind is allowed, even if it has been abbreviated. # Please always be kind and respectful towards everyone, whether they are a user or not. Disrespect towards anyone (including yourself) will result in a warning by a member of staff. # Do not edit just to increase your own edit count or to get more points or badges. # Do not make counterproductive edits or remove major changes being done on articles by the staff. # You are only allowed to edit your own user page. You may only edit someone else's user page if you have their written permission. # Please refrain from mini-modding. If you see a user breaking the rules, do not give them a warning. Instead, message a member of the staff and they will take care of it. # Removing a warning given to you by staff will result in another warning or ban. # Multiple accounts and shadow accounts are not allowed. If you make a second account after being banned and you are found out, your other account will be banned with no warning. Making another account in case you lose access to your original one, however, is permitted. # Please do not harass or aggravate spammers and vandals, as this will only encourage them to cause more damage. *All of the following rules (except when stated) apply to article comments, talk pages, and walls. #No content except vandalism, broken links, and profanity may be removed from any user message wall. Off topic posts may be removed from talk pages. #While not mandatory, we are asking users to not change their signatures to only words. Signatures are required on talk pages to identify messages. And, if a user's signature doesn't link to their user page or user talk page, it makes it difficult to tell who left which post. #While not really a "rule", we ask that all members please remember to sign all talk pages comments with four tildes (Rptrackmaster17 (talk) 21:04, February 15, 2014 (UTC)). #Talk pages and article comments are there for discussing changes to the article, not for a discussion about the topic in question. #Don't rewrite other user's messages. #Don't answer messages left for other users. #Leaving messages on your own wall is considered spam. Doing so is not "talking to everyone" as no one gets a notification saying that you've left the message. #Message walls are for brief conversations only. Any long communication should be carried out on chat or via private message on the Wiki's Forum. Chat on the wikia #Keep it clean! Anyone who posts something bashing others will be banned from chat. (This rule applies to both open public chat and private messages.) #If anyone says anything inappropriate in the chat, please report them to an admin on the Wikia. You must provide proof to back up your claim (screen capture, etc.) as we don't want to block users unnecessarily. (This rule applies to both open public chat and private messages.) #Please keep the chat for important and public matters. If you have something private to talk about with another user, schedule a time with the person and use the PM (private message) system. #The chat is not for games of any sort. This includes playing them (eg role-playing games) or using the chat as a place to discuss what you and your friends are doing in a video game. It is, however, OK to talk about a video game release etc. #Do not post random rubbish. As stated above, only use the chat for things that are important. #All posts must have to do with the current conversation, or it must start a legitimate topic. #Before posting a message, think if it's appropriate for a 3-year-old child. If it is not, don't post it. Simply put, no swearing! (This rule applies to both open public chat and private messages.) #Please be aware that not only admins, but ChatMods have authority in the chat box. If a ChatMod asks you to leave a certain subject, please do as told. ChatMods can also kickban misbehaving users out of the chat box. #Talk about any Thomas and non-Thomas trains and cars. Don't talk about anything else including '''the TV Series: Thomas and Friends. The admins of the wikia #All admins are required to contact/warn "offending" members before blocking them. This will give the member time to voice their reasons for his/her actions. But so that order is kept, there will only be three warnings ("strikes") before the member in question is blocked for however long the admin in charge of the case sees fit. '''DISCLAIMER: This rule does not apply to users who spam, vandalize, swear, offend other users, users who are exceptionally rude, or unregistered users. #All active admins have to agree upon a rule and it's phrasing before it can be added. This way, all of the admins can add in their own ideas and no one can make the rules work to their personal advantage. If there is only one active admin, no changes may be made to the rules. #Before a user is granted admin status, all active admins have to agree upon the candidate. #Before a user is granted ChatMod status, all active admins and ChatMods have to agree upon the candidate. #Before a user is granted image control or comment control rights, all active admins have to agree upon the candidate. #A member of staff is considered inactive after being away from the Wikia for three months. #Should a member of staff be away from the Wikia for one year or more, that person will be removed from their position and be given Rollback/VIP status. Should they later return and wish to rejoin the staff, they need only ask and they shall be given their rights back. Blog #All blog posts must pertain to Thomas, other trains, Cars of Sodor, or things the series or other series on youtube. #Nothing overly personal or pointless should even be considered worthy of a blog post. (Pointless subjects include but are not limited to: Games, number of edits one has, spam from other websites, certain types of polls, announcing an acquisition to your collection, etc.) #Blog posts can have a certain degree of freedom from Blog Rule 1 if they pertain to the Wikia. #Blog comments must keep on topic as the blog post dictates. #Comments left on blogs must be longer than one word and must say more than just "I like this", "This is cool", etc. #The Wikia wasn't created to be a blogging site, so keep blogging to a minimum. #Post stories or fan-fiction about the topic #1 ofthe rules. of any type in the blogs. #All comments on blog posts must be relevant to the blog. Any off topic or meaningless comments will be removed by an admin. As well, any blog posts that violate the rules or an admin feels are unnecessary will be subject to deletion. #If you're going to post about things you want to return to the series, please make it more in-depth than a simple list of characters/locations/etc. Category:About the wiki